End of the world
by eyesonly1
Summary: Wir stehn vor den Trümmern einer Welt die niemals wieder dieselbe sein wird. Inmitten der Zerstörung erblüht eine neue Liebe! RL


End of the world  
  
Summary: Nach einem schrecklichen Krieg zwischen Menschen und Mutanten stehen wir vor den Trümmern einer Welt, die nie mehr die selbe sein wird. Die letzten Überlebenen versuchen mit aller Kraft einen Neuanfang zu starten und beginnen mit dem Wiederaufbau. Logan, Marie und ein paar weitere X-Men konnten den Tod entrinnen, mussten aber große Verluste beklagen. In dieser zerstörten Welt voller Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit erblüht eine neue Liebe. Und diese ist es die Menschen wie Mutanten Kraft gibt weiter zu leben.  
  
Part 1 Trümmer  
  
Marie POV:  
  
Ich kann nicht beschreiben was ich fühlte als ich aus dem Schutzbunker kroch. Das Bild das sich mir bot war schrecklicher und furchterregender als alles andere was ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich konnte nicht atmen, nicht denken. Die Zeit stand still als ich die schwarzen Rauchsäulen sah, die gen Himmel stiegen, die Trümmer von Häusern die einst Familien Unterschlufp gewährten.  
  
Alles in mir fühlte sich taub an, wie abgestorben. Der Geruch vom verbrannten Fleisch stieg mir in die Nase und ich musste mich übergeben. Meine Augen wanderten umher und langsam sickerten all diese grässlichen Bilder in mein Gehirn. Es dauerte lange bis mein Kopf begriff was ich dort sah und hörte. Noch länger dauerte es bis die Informationen mein Herz erreichten. Und dann wurde ich von Emotionen überollt, mein Körper wurde gechüttelt und die Tränen schossen aus meinen Augen.  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken fiel ich zu Boden und weinte. Ich war nun nicht mehr länger taub, ich spürte alles. Niemals endenden Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Angst die mir fast die Sinne raubte. Ich versank in diesen Gefühlen bis nichts mehr in mir übrig war außer der Trauer. Ich weinte um die Welt, ich weinte um die Menschen die ich verloren hatte, ich weinte um Menschen die ich nicht gekannt hatte, ich weinte um die Kinder und ihre Eltern.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich dort auf der verbrannten Erde lag. Irgendwann, Minuten oder Stunden später fühlte ich warme starke Arme um meinen Körper, die mich langsam zurück in die Realität holten.  
  
Anfangs wehrte ich mich. Ich wollte bleiben, ich wollte nur da liegen und fühlen. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören. Aber die Arme ließen nicht nach und dann ergab ich mich. Als ich aufblickte sah ich in ein tränen überströmtes Gesicht. Es gehörte Logan. Und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich dieselben Emotionen wieder die ich verspürte. Und ich wusste das er verstand.  
  
Ich sackte gegen seine Brust und schluchzte. Das nächste was ich wahrnahm war Storm die wie ich am Boden kniete, geschüttelt von Gefühlen die sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Scott hingegen stand ganz still da. Sein Gesicht war regungslos und nur die nassen Tränen die seine Wangen hinab kullerten verrieten was er fühlte.  
  
Ich drehte mich langsam um und erblickte Charles. Ruhig sah er mich an, er schien gefasst. Aber ich kannte ihn, wusste was er fühlte. Sein Herz schrie. Es schrie laut. Aber er konnte nicht, er war wie gelähmt. Ich sah mich wieder um und erstarrte. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst das wir alleine waren. Es war totenstill. Und mir wurde schmerzhaft bewusst das alle die Menschen die jetzt nicht bei mir waren, auch niemals mehr an meiner Seite sein würden. Bobby, Jubilee, Kity und alle anderen Schüler waren tot. Ich konnte es in den schmerzverzwerrten Gesichtern der anderen sehen. Außer uns war niemand übrig. Mein Herz drohte zu zerspringen und Logan der just genau dasselbe zu begreifen schien drückte mich an sich und begann zu schluchtzen.  
  
Logans POV:  
  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr errinern wie lange wir dort standen und knieten. Aber nach einer Weile von schmerz erfüllten Schweigen brach Charles die Stille.  
  
„Lasst uns nach Überlebenen suchen", sagte er mit tränen erstickter Stimme. Niemand antwortete, niemand erhob Widerspruch. Warum auch? Es gab nichts was wir hätten tun können. Natrülich war uns allen, auch Charles klar, dass wir wahrscheinlich niemanden finden würden. Aber wir wusten das wir gehen mussten. Wir mussten das Ausmaß der Kathastrophe erfassen und begreifen.  
  
Charles war der mutigste von uns. Er rollte voran und zögernd folgten wir ihm. Marie hielt ganz fest meine Hand und ich drückte sie. Es fühlte sich gut an sie bei mir zu wissen, ich war so froh das sie noch lebte. Ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich tun sollte wenn sie mir auch noch genommen worden wäre.  
  
Wir gingen langsam. Und obwohl es uns große Überwindung kostete schauten wir uns gründlich um. Es war schrecklich, nicht in Worte zu fassen. An beiden Straßenseiten brannten Häuser und Autos lichterloh. Von der Millionen Metropole New York war nicht viel mehr übrig geblieben als ein Berg von Asche und Tod.  
  
Ich spürte wie Marie jedes Mal wenn wir Leichen entdeckten zusammen zuckte. Selbst für mich war es fast unerträglich so viel Tote zu sehen. Mutanten und Menschen gleichermaßen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich gedacht habe als ich das kleine Kind im Straßengraben liegen sah. Ich weiß nur das mir plötzlich egal war ob es Mensch oder Mutant gewesen war. Letztend endlich lief es auf dasselbe hinaus. Es war ein Kind, jung, voller Träume und Hoffnung und sein Leben wurde ihm einfach so gestohlen. Die Verluste waren auf beiden Seiten unermeßlich groß. Und nun da wir vor den Trümmern unserer Welt standen war es uns allen gleichgültig wer schuld an dieser Miserie war.  
  
Wir liefen viele Stunden, ich kann nicht beschreiben was wir alles sahen. Ich versuche krampfhaft diese Bilder zu verdrängen. Ich kann nur sagen das es mich fast kaputt machte. Mich, den großen, bösen und harten Wolverine. Es ist als würde man von ihnen auseinander gerissen, als würde deine Seele langsam aber sicher in kleine Stücke gehackt. Ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben. Man findet keine Worte für derartiges.  
  
A/N: Okay, ich hatte eine düstere Laune als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich würde es geren ins Englische übersetzten aber so toll ist mein Englisch nicht. Wenn jemand von euch Lust hat und denkt sein Englisch sei gut genug dann würde ich mich super freuen wenn er es übersetzt. Schreibt mir einfach eine Mail oder schreibt es ins Review. Und sagt mal wies euch gefällt und ob ich weiter machen soll. 


End file.
